Scarred For Her Majesty
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A small tale on why the Knave of Hearts became what he is and how he became so horribly disfigured. Will be continued but will be Alice/Hatter centric.
1. Stayne

Scarred for Her Majesty

A/N: A sort of back story to the Knave of Hearts involvement with the Red Queen and how his face became scarred. Some spoilers if you haven't seen Alice in Wonderland.

Chapter 1--Beware the Bandersnatch

Knave was hopelessly devoted to the Red Queen when she first took control of her kingdom. The way she exacted command over her army, her authoritarian way of forcing her minions and court to do anything she desired made him quake deliriously.

At this time, Knave was unaware as to how horrible the Queen truly was, but he wanted to make an impression upon her that would prove his worth to her and maybe even win her heart in the bargain.

The Red Queen was quietly enjoying high tea when Stain, her gardener, had a request.

"What is it now, gardener ?", she asked, clearly irritated with his rudeness.

"Your majesty, I believe that it would be proper if we had some method of fighting your Sister, the White Queen in the future. The fiercest monsters of Wonderland have never been captured by any man or beast here. There is no method, of which I know, that they can be killed.", Knave said.

"Ah, yes. But _I_ possess the Vorpal Sword. That object is the only known thing to have the power to destroy the Jabberwocky. When it comes time for the Frabulous Day, I will be victorious, for I believe she will have no champion to engage me in battle with.

Ultimately, Underland will be mine for _eternity_.", the Red Queen vowed. It was true. The Vorpal Sword had been won fair and square by the Queen in a game of chess against her Sister. The only matter that had been troubling her somewhat were rumors of _Alice_ returning and making all things right. But, the Red Queen would have nothing to do with silly predictions and chatter by commoners.

"I would like you to capture the Bandersnatch. Though I know you have no formal training, you can prove your devotion to me by doing so. This creature, shall I have need of him, will destroy anyone who gets in my way. Shall I need other creatures, I can send for you to fetch them, but now I need to know if you are strong enough to face the fiercesome Bandersnatch.", the Req Queen said, while daintily nibbling on a scone. The handsome gardener, looking Ichibodian and lanky, gulped, his knees nearly knocking together. He had always dreamed of being a knight and he felt with some exercise and training on his own, he'd capture the Bandersnatch without trouble.

"I'll do so but with some time allowed to prepare myself physically and mentally.", Knave said, bowing to her. Boldly, he took her hand and kissed it, which made her blush deeply. Her annoyance with his decision to condition himself quickly faded.

"Very well. But bring me my Bandersnatch, or you will remain a gardener until your last breath and I will see to it you are buried under one of my rose bushes.", the Red Queen stated, a little morbidly. Knave felt a bit sickened by her sadistic remark, but he knew that she was serious in her intent if he did not do as she asked. It was either life or death by executioner, and for once, Knave felt he had a better chance facing down the hideous Bandersnatch in her honor.

After a few months of training, Knave felt he was ready to enter the woods to bait and trap the Bandersnatch. Despite his courageous nature, there was a terrible knot in his stomach that whispered to him that going in to snag the beast was a horridly imbecilic idea. Even his horse, Elliot, believed it was foolhardy.

"You could quit while you're ahead and fib about the encounter.", the horse stated a bit mischievously.

"I can't, Elliot. The Queen has her method of discovering falsehood. Eventually I would be executed.", Knave said, clasping his neck and wincing in pain at the thought.

"Onward into the fray, then.", Elliot said, continuing to trot into the unknown, dark, ominous woods.

As the two went forward, their fear starting to multiply. A low growl emanated from the darkness and in a split second, a huge paw had swiped Knave from Elliot's back. Spooked, Elliot galloped as fast as his hooves could carry him. Knave was left alone with his wits and his sword to protect him.

Again, the rumbling was heard and the Bandersnatch appeared in all his gruesome glory. Knave felt his whole body tremble but managed to fight back against the beast.

"_This_ is what I must do to make myself invaluable to her ! Once this beast is in my possession she will see I am knightly material. No longer will I be ostracized. At last, I will have the love I have wanted.", Knave thought as he fought against the creature. Roaring violently, the Bandersnatch tore at his face, ripping out his left eye and eating it in the process. Bleeding profusely, Knave sneered and fumed.

"That was my _good_ side, you ruddy cad !", Knave exclaimed as he stabbed the creature in the paw violently. The Bandersnatch yelped in pain, nursing its wound. Quickly, Knave hastefully tied the monsters feet together and carried it home over his shoulder, still bleeding in the process.

"My Queen…I am victorious !", Knave said as he fell toward her feet. The Banderstatch was taken by the Red Knights and locked away immediately and Knave was tended to quickly.

"You fool. But you are brave. Therefore, I will now Knight you, Sir Stain. Your knighting will commence tomorrow eve. For now, you should rest.", the Red Queen said, sweetly as she leaned forward to kiss him. Some servants came to carry him away to the infirmary where he was tended to and given special ointment to begin his healing. Sadly, the scar the Bandersnatch had given him would never disappear and he would no longer resemble his handsome self, but at least now, he believed, the heart of the Red Queen was in his possession.

Chapter 2--Fool For Love

After Knave was knighted, he was expected to be Wonderland's official 'monster captor'. Thus, it became his ultimate duty and quest to find and capture Wonderland's fiercest beasts: the Jub Jub Bird and the Jabberwocky. Unfortunately, no man had ever caught either or _saw_ either and lived. Knave felt obligated to do as he was asked, because he still didn't understand the Red Queen's motives for doing so. Nonetheless, he loved her with abandon and obeyed as a good servant would.

Again and again Knave was scratched and marred for love in his quests. The confrontation with the Jabberwocky nearly ended his life, but the Vorpal Sword had kept the beast at bay. At that time, Knave had lost so much blood that it was believed that he felt he would die. But the Jabberwocky felt pity for him.

"If your Queen wants to capture me so much, then I will let her. In fact, I will carry you back to her stronghold.", the Jabberwocky stated. It was ironic that a being this sinister, this evil and black hearted wanted to assist him. But, the Jabberwocky knew its destiny was to be with the Red Queen on the Frabulous Day in the future. At that time, it knew that it was meant to face down anything in its path and burn everything to the ground, creating a new Wonderland that the Queen would control. The White Queen would be nothing but cinders and her castle would remain as rubble. Anyone who rose against the new order would be roasted alive once the order came from the Queen's lips. And the Jabberwocky was all too happy to do it. It gave him a devious, delicious pleasure of the most twisted variety.

"I cannot thank you enough, Jabberwock.", Knave breathed heavily. The Jabberwocky shushed his speech and carried him back to the Red Queen's castle. Appeased, but unamused at Stain's less-than-dignified presense, she flippantly called for her medics to have charge of him. The Jabberwocky then, was placed under a spell and would only be released upon the Frabulous Day; when Wonderland would be changed _forever_.

Chapter 3--Enchanted With Um

It had been only recently that a fair, lovely maiden by the name of Um from Umbrage had arrived in the kingdom. Knave had grown tired of the Queen and her dictatorial actions. His love for her was becoming more of a pleasantry and a convulsion than anything else. If he was honest with himself, he was beginning to _loathe_ her. If it hadn't been for _her_, he would still have his handsome face and his depth perception would be perfect. His body had been scarred in his quests as well and those awful scars, even despite the potions that the medics prepared, didn't heal his wounds very well whatsoever. Even if the putrification had been warded, the deep tears in his flesh remained as well as his dislike for the Queen herself.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Whatever she did or said, Um was glorious to behold. He had to admit that he fancied larger women. They were assertive, sure of themselves and had quite a presence in the room when compared with 'normal' people. But Stain's evil heart was still full of malice. Once he felt that he could redeem himself for his past failures in his battles with the Jub Jub bird and the Jabberwocky, he had a feeling that perhaps, the Queen would revert to being genteel for once. Knave was optimistic. He had no idea that the Queen was polluted by greed and only wished to have control of everything and everybody. It was once she said to him on the balcony, "It is better to be feared than to be loved.", which was not what the younger queen in her pure state of youth would've ever said. However, the prospect of romance and ousting possible traitors in their midst had gotten Stain's deviant mind whizzing and whirring at light speed. Once every traitor was gone, the Red Queen's scheme to rule could begin in earnest.

Chapter 4--Bamboozled

Um had been revealed as _Alice_, the one who was to be the Champion to fight against the Red Queen. Despite Stain's best efforts, the Mad Hatter and Mollythumpkin were all the cavalry she needed to escape with the Vorpal Sword. Even though Alice had wanted to leave with the Hatter, it wasn't possible. But, somehow, she knew, the Hatter and Molly would be following her not far behind.

Epilogue 

It was just as the oracle had predicted. Alice slew the Jabberwocky and the Mad Hatter thumberwhacked in elation. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum clapped their hands at the entertainment, impressed with the Hatter's fancy footwork.

Alice was saddened she had to disembark from Wonderland, she knew that the path she made had to be one of her own choosing. Absalom, interestingly enough, had floated by her as she stood on the deck of the _Wonder_, her father's boat. She was about to make a business venture in China. She pondered to herself if she would be following Absalom back to Wonderland there. The thought made her smile.

"Even though I am going so far from England, you are still with me.", she mused.

Absalom hovered high in the clouds as the _Wonder_'s sails billowed in the wind and she was carried to the Far East to meet her first potential clients. Strangely unafraid, Alice began her business with few and far troubles and started to turn a profit.

One day, while enjoying the sights and sounds of Hong Kong, Alice noticed Absalom on her windowsill garden.

"Hello, Absalom.", she said, gently. Absalom crawled upon her finger and fluttered his wings for a moment, perfectly content to be on her hand. Playfully he floated away and outside the window. Curiously, she followed him to the forests that were not too far from the business. As she chased him, she completely forgot about the deals she had made in the past. Suddenly, she found herself falling through a hole, and doing all she could to stop herself.

"Perhaps it is my heart's desire to return to Wonderland and to see the Hatter again. Only he understands me more than I understand myself.", Alice thought for a moment. It was then she understood what she should do and that it was time for her to create her own life. Even if it was difficult, at least she knew she wouldn't be alone.

She would have friends along to help her every step of the way.

To Be Continued…


	2. Hello Again, Sweet Hat

Hello Again, Sweet Hat

Synopsis: After falling down the rabbit hole again chasing Absalom through the forest, Alice realizes that only one man could ever complete her fully.

Chapter 1--The Other Daft Half

It was the same as she had remembered before, except without Irasebeth, Stayne and the Red Army. It seemed that 'Underland" was a nightmare of the past, never to be mentioned, except in the 'Great Compendium', which was handled with care by the White Rabbit.

"I see you have returned, and again the right proper Alice size.", Mad Hatter said, delighted to see Alice once more. She had matured even more since her last visit to Wonderland and if possible, become more radiant and beautiful than ever.

"Indeed. Would you like to know the reason why ?", Alice said, sitting down.

"You enjoy the tea ?", March Hare said, mixing sugar into his tea at a tornadic pace, giggling manically.

"No, that's not it at all !", Mallyumkun retorted, crawling up to Alice's hand.

"Might I speak, Mally ?", Alice said. The Hatter poured her a fragrant blend of orange pekoe, grinning at her. Mallyumkun nodded, allowing the girl her fair turn at speech.

"I came back because Hatter is the only one who truly understands me. All these years, right in front of my eyes. I never would've realized it until I awakened from a most remarkable dream I have been having each night.", Alice began. Boldly, she took Mad Hatter's hands.

"Now I am getting more intrigued.", the Hatter stated.

"In the dream, you're always by my side. I am thinking I am meant to marry you.", Alice said, squeezing his hands excitedly. Hatter sputtered on his tea.

"Are you absolutely sure about that ?", Hatter said, still shocked at Alice's straight-forward nature.

"Yes, but the only question remains is, if I do allow a courtship to begin with us, will it disrupt the very nature of Wonderland as we know it ?", Alice said.

"As I have told you before, my dear. Nothing is impossible. It's only impossible if you believe it is.", the Hatter said, sweetly, kissing her cheek. Thus began the Hatter's courtship of fair Alice and Alice still had the ability to leave and enter Wonderland whenever she chose to run her business as well.

Chapter 2--Winds of Change

No sooner was Alice married that a whirlwind of events occurred. She and Alistair, her beloved husband, were blessed with the most beautiful twin girls. Alistair named one after his beloved mother Ester, who was long since dead, and Alice named the second girl after her mother, Sylvia. Wonderland was still the same but it had been rumored that the Knave of Hearts had broke his chains somehow in the Shadowlands.

If this was actual, Stayne was nothing to fear, but Alice had recalled that he had possessed a look of longing since he laid eyes upon the White Queen. Alice had nearly forgotten the Frabjous Day and the love in Stayne's expression, even though he tried to hide it. But it was as clear as day and Alice wondered what lay ahead for the White Queen and if she would be called to fight for her again. She didn't enjoy fighting, but if she must, she would become the Queen's Champion once more.

Although Alice now was the mother of two precocious, brilliant girls, she had been able to maintain herself in two different worlds; the world that only partially accepted her and the realm that welcomed her home with open arms. Sylvia and Ester came to know Wonderland well and also learned the art of futterwhacking from their father. But now was not the time for dancing. Apparently, the rumor of Stayne's release had been factual. He had slowly been making his way to the White Queen's castle to declare his love for her.

"Do you think Stayne is a threat to her ?", Sylvia asked, in her sage way.

"I don't know my little crumpet. Stayne is not an easy man to comprehend. He almost killed the Red Queen himself.", Alistair said, patting his daughter's hand and kissing her forehead.

"He might have some kind of ulterior motive.", Ester added.

"Perhaps, poppet. We won't know until everything is settled and we talk to the Knave ourselves.", Alistair replied, logically.

"And how, my darling Hat, do we do that ?", Alice inquired.

"Simple. You talk to him. He had a fancy for you before. Use those dazzling feminine wiles on him.", Alistair said. Alice sighed heavily. She sincerely detested the Knave since the incident of being Um in the Red Queen's court. But maybe, she mused, he would be different now that his sights were set solely on the White Queen. At least, that is what she hoped.

Chapter 3--Some Measure of Kindness

The Knave looked a bit rough around the edges after everything he had seen. He had been meant to be kept back by the Jub Jub bird and the Bandersnatch, but these creatures feared him. He, having been the original captor of such animals, were aware that he could very well slay them if he wanted to. He hadn't trained for years with the Red Army just to be knighted for nothing and return to being a common gardener. No. This emancipation was for something far greater. His heart had been captivated by the ravishing image of the White Queen and no matter what he did, he couldn't erase her from his conscious.

Bruised but not broken, weary but still energetic, Stayne trudged toward the castle. He heard familiar footsteps catching up to him.

"If it isn't the Legendary Champion herself. Come to fight for the Queen again, have we ?", he said with a smirk and slight venom in his tone. Yet, there was a tinge of seductive nature in what he had said, and she noticed it immediately.

"You know very well now I am a married woman. Alistair Gustav Ernest Pennyworth is my husband and my daughters are Ester and Sylvia.", Alice said, strongly.

Stayne already knew this, but there had been some affection left in his heart for her.

"I am aware, and I am not a rouge, lady. Nor am I a rake. The only woman I desire is the Queen.", Stayne retorted, in his defense. Alice was relieved she didn't have to fight against him but found it strange that a part of her wished the Knave of Hearts well in his efforts to woo the White Queen. He had seen better days, but somehow, she sensed that since he had been in the Shadowlands that he had decided to turn himself around because his once red armor was now strangely grey.

Alice decided to watch Stayne from a distance from the Hatter's balcony by telescope. Fortunately, she could see far enough to capture his movements and body language but could not make out his words.

"What's happening, mother ?", Ester questioned, curiously.

"He seems to be conversing normally with her. The most unusual thing is happening to his armor though. It's becoming lighter in color.", Alice responded, letting Ester see through the peephole of the telescope. The other daughter, Sylvia marveled at what she was witnessing.

"The armor keeps becoming lighter, and it seems nearly white.", she stated, with reverence in her tone. Alice took another peep through the telescope. By the time the Queen had touched his shoulder one last time, his armor had become glistening white.

"I suppose his heart has made its decision. Maybe that was her test for him.", Alice said. It had been apparent that Stayne had passed the test that the White Queen had enacted for him. All that Stayne had to do now was prove his worth to her and that his intentions of courting and wooing her were not simply for courtly gain but because of love and kindness.

Chapter 4--Metamorphosis

Stayne had courted the White Queen, Isabella for a year and the two had finally gotten married at last. The only thing he lacked was Elliot, his horse, whom had been lost so many years ago during Stayne's tenure as a 'monster captor'. Fearful that going into the wilderness once more would re-awaken Stayne's fiercer side, the Queen decided to send Alice to go looking for him. Having faced down the Jabberwock herself, Alice felt a tad more confident about going into that foreboding area of Wonderland with nothing more but her wits, her armor, and the Vorpal Sword once again by her side.

After eating supper with her family and receiving the Queen's blessing, Alistair and her children saw her off with kisses, hugs and prayers of good fortune. Along the way, Absalom in his new butterfly form followed her.

"Where are you going this time, dressed as such ?", the butterfly inquired.

"To retrieve Elliot.", Alice responded, truthfully. Absalom found it interesting as well as impressive that she had matured so much. She had an aura about her that no longer resembled who she was, but the Alice he had come to know, love, respect and admire.

"Be cautious. There are other creatures in the wilderness that very well may lop off your head if you don't keep your wits about you.", Absalom said as he turned around counterclockwise with a flick of his silken wing and the wind carried him away. It was a strange sort of reassurance, but Absalom hadn't changed in his 'motivational tactics' at all.

Chapter 5--Facing the Urgal

The woods seemed to become more dark as Alice ventured forward. The light and majesty that had proceeded her had gone dim. Alice felt a slight twinge of fear in her heart, but she knew that the Vorpal Sword would protect her.

From the darkness came a low, feral growl that sounded absolutely unearthly. The air became terribly chilly and the atmosphere around Alice was horrendously quiet.

She could almost hear her own heart beating within her chest, particularly when a blast of hot, rancid breath hit her neck. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she turned to face what had been breathing down her neck. The creature she saw was much bigger than a lion and tiger combined and strangely represented the two combined with the backside of a Kodiak bear. "Why have you come to disturb the Urgal ?", the massive Urgal growled, angrily.

"I have come for my friend's horse, Elliot. Please don't tell me you ate him. He'll be sorely disappointed.", Alice said. The Urgal noticed that she had the Vorpal Sword at her side. Although it had been prophesied that it was only to be used on the Frabjous day, the Vorpal Sword could be used to destroy anything. For once in its life, the Urgal felt fear in its soul. The Urgal was a carnivore but didn't touch horses. In all factuality, he had been keeping Elliot as a companion but was reluctant to let Elliot go.

"I have a deal for you. You don't have to engage me in battle. I am going to ask you three riddles. If you answer these riddles correctly, I will allow you to have Elliot in return.", the Urgal said. The massive Urgal sat on its haunches and cleared its throat.

"Very well. I'll take your wager.", Alice said.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening ?", the Urgal questioned.

"Man.", Alice responded. The Urgal furrowed his brow. He was going to have to come up with harder riddles if he wanted to keep Elliot in his possession.

"You're awfully good, miss. See if you can decipher this one. I am with you wherever you go and follow behind your footsteps. On cloudy days I can never be found. What am I ?", the Urgal inquired with a cocky smirk. His golden eyes glistened when his teeth gleamed in the semi-darkness.

"Shadow.", Alice responded. The Urgal snapped its thumb and forefinger, swearing silently into its fur in frustration.

"This one is truly the most difficult ! I am too short, though sometimes I feel too long. Some people try to drink elixirs to claim me, but no matter their efforts, I run down.

What am I ?", the Urgal said, trying to maintain his anger and look like a fool in front of the young blonde woman. Alice pondered the question for a while, but after some time musing, she had arrived upon her answer.

"Life.", Alice said, with eagerness. The Urgal slumped his head forward.

"You have bested me. Here, _take_ your blasted horse and go. Leave and never return.", he said, bitterly. Alice, mounting Elliot, turned from the wilderness and had him trot as fast as he could back to Isabella's stronghold.

Epilogue 

With the Vorpal Sword returned to its final resting place and Elliot glad to see his handler again, Stayne noted that Elliot had changed as well. He had become pristine white, just as Isabella's horse had.

"So the entire transformation is now complete.", Isabella said, happily. She thanked Alice for her help and had her returned to her family to tell them of her harrowing adventure with the Urgal in the wilderness.

Someday, the White Queen knew she would have to give her throne to her only son, Stephen. Stephen favored his father's looks but possessed his mother's fair and beautiful hair. It wasn't certain whether he would be introduced to someone in Wonderland to marry in the future but currently, Stephen found much pleasure playing in the courtyard and riding Elliot in his spare time.

Alice had seen great fortune within her life and had been pleased that she and her children had known of two different worlds in their existence. Sylvia wished to stay in Wonderland but Ester wanted to return to reality. This divide saddened Alice and Alistair somewhat, but they knew it was to be expected as soon as the girls came of age and started making decisions for themselves. Alice and Alistair supported their twins whole-heartedly and had a sense that they knew what they were up do and understood both worlds were challenging and magnificent in their own ways. Whatever occurred, both girls would be happy wherever they were, making certain that the Pennyworth business continued long into the coming Industrial Age.

The End


End file.
